


*insert good title here*

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Done as a request on Tumblr





	*insert good title here*

“How are you feeling starshine?”

 

“Same as always, hungry, tired, and bored. It’s not fair that I have to be stuck on bed rest and Megatron gets to run the ship without me!” Rodimus stretches and places a hand on the distended protoform of his stomach, rubbing small circles into his side. “You can’t possibly be bored, you’re laying in a throne made of an unholy amount of pillows and blankets and you’ve got enough shows and movies on Netflix to last you a lifetime. If anything you’re the last person on this ship who should be complaining.” Rodimus shifted uncomfortably, letting out a soft groan. Drift was at his side in seconds, already kneeling beside him and pressing a servo against his stomach. “Drift I’m fine, the bitlets are just riled up cus I haven’t eaten in a bit.” 

 

“Why haven’t you eaten? What about the diet plan Ratchet gave you? Should I call hi-“

 

“Don’t call ratchet!” Rodimus probably would have tackled drift had he not been bed bound so he instead settled for giving drift the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. “You’re lucky you’re so cute my flame.” Rodimus let out a soft giggle as he grinned widely. “Sit up, I’ll go get something for you to eat.” Rodimus flipped through movie options, absentmindedly running a hand over the curve of his stomach as he waited for Drift. “Do you want me to cook or do you just want some snacks starshine?” Drifts voice echoed from the kitchen. Rodimus thought for a moment but before yelling “Both!” back to drift, eliciting a soft laugh as he agreed. 

 

Drift dropped of a bag of chips, kissed rodimus on the cheek, and rushed back into the kitchen to prepare a meal for rodimus. Rodimus tore open the bag, enjoying the salty flavor of the chips as he shoved handfuls at a time into his mouth. Drifts quiet humming echoed from the kitchen followed by the savory scent of meat grilling. It didn’t take Rodimus long to finish off the bag as he half watched the screen in front of him. “Dinner will be ready in ten!” Drift called melodically. 

 

Rodimus didn’t really acknowledge what Drift had said, too distracted by the tantalizing scents that flowed out of the kitchen. Drift soon emerged from the kitchen holding two bowls, one noticeably larger than the other. “Primus That smells amazing.” Drift chuckled as he sat down beside Rodimus, placing the bowls on the nightstand as he helped Rodimus into a more comfortable sitting position. Drift handed Rodimus a bowl filled with grilled pork, rice, and steamed vegetables. Rodimus stuck his tongue out, eyes narrowing in mock disgust. “Yes you have to eat the vegetables Roddy. You have to eat something moderately healthy.” Rodimus groaned childishly as he began to devour the pork and rice. Drift managed to finish his meal before his conjunx, reaching over to gently pet and caress his stomach causing rodimus to moan, leaning into the touch. Rodimus continued eating quietly for a couple more minuets, eyes glued to the screen in front of him, before setting the bowl down at his side with a sigh of content. “Roddy, you still have to eat your vegetables.” Rodimus pouted

 

“I mean it starshine, you’ve been eating nothing but junk for the past week you need something healthy in your system.” 

 

“I’m fine! It’s not like not eating the will kill me!”

 

“Don’t make me force you to eat them.” Rodimus groaned before reluctantly picking up the bowl and scarfing down the remains vegetables, making a childish face every once and a while. “See that wasn’t so hard.” Drift gave rodimus a smile as he cuddles into his side.


End file.
